


A Beginning of Something Beautiful

by nightmarexy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarexy/pseuds/nightmarexy
Summary: An artwork forSorrowsFlower(orMissLuthorWillSeeYouNowon Tumblr)'s fic titledcome to my window (I'll keep it open for you)for Supercorp Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	A Beginning of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorrowsFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrowsFlower/gifts).



> I am really glad that I got to partake in this collaborative event! I had fun in meeting and working together with the admins, artists, and authors. I hope I could participate in another event like this one that brings contributors of the fandom together!

_Kara grins, because A.) this girl is clearly height-challenged, and B.) this girl likes a challenge, given the way she always seems to go for the most obscure books. And C.) based on the way she huffs adorably in frustration, Kara has a feeling that she's about thirty seconds away from climbing the stacks or falling and breaking her neck._

_Kara takes pity on her and taps her on the shoulder, her grin still in place. "Let me."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more fanart, go to my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/nightmarexy.art/).  
> If you want fanart and babbles, go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightmarexy3) and [Tumblr](https://nightmare-xy.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you want to donate a humble me, you can do it in my [Ko-fi page](https://ko-fi.com/nightmarexy) and it will help me A LOT.
> 
> Thank you and cheers!


End file.
